Whisky Wishes
by Kainichi
Summary: Vincent has been having terrible nightmares and nothing seems to bring him peace. That is, until a certain pilot shows up...crappy summery and title, please R&R. Set after all games and movie. Valenwind


**Title**: Whisky Wishes (god I have lame titles…)

**Summery**: Vincent's been having horrible nightmares with no hope of peace…that is, until a certain pilot shows up.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFVII, Vincent, Cid, Tifa, whisky, or drunken whores. That is all…

A brunet wearing a long, tattered red cloak took a drink of his glass of whisky, wincing as it burned his throat. He set it down, sighing in irritation about the fact that several drunken women, and a few men, were eyeing him. He grabbed the bottle of the counter, which the bartender had so kindly left for him, and refilled his glass.

"Something bothering you, Vince?" The bartender, Tifa, asked as she walked over to him. "You usually don't drink so much. What's going on?" she glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's pretty late too, aren't you usually asleep by now?"

Vincent took another drink, staring at the amber liquid. "I've been having trouble sleeping of late."

Tifa frowned. "You been having the nightmares again, Vince?"

He sighed again. It was true, he'd been plagued by horrible nightmares, all of them about or relating to the time when he was Hojo's lab rat. Those were painful times, times he tried to erase from his mind. But of course his mind wouldn't let him forget. That was his punishment for his sin. He shook his head. "I am fine, Tifa, you shouldn't be worried. How are the children?" he was trying to drive the conversation away from him.

Apparently it worked, for Tifa instantly brightened. "They're doing great! Denzel's gotten so handsome, you should see him. And Marlene, she's so pretty. And they're so smart, they can…" she continued to ramble about them, knowing that Vincent was listening to her. If there was something Vincent was good at, it was listening.

"Yo, bartenda!" a drunk called from the end of the bar. "Get ova 'ere n' gimme some mo' beer."

Tifa scowled. "Sir, get out of here, you've had too much. Don't make me throw you out."

Perhaps the man didn't know about Tifa and her deadly fists, or perhaps he was too drunk and just didn't care. Either way, what he said next wasn't the brightest thing. "Make me, toots."

Tifa smirked and walked over to him. She grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to the door without any effort. She opened the door. The man let out a strangled grunt as he hit the building across the street. She waved. "Come again, okay?"

Vincent almost chuckled at this, taking another drink. He found his friend quiet entertaining at times. He reached for the bottle again and was surprised to find it gone. He looked around, noticing for the first time that a girl was sitting next to him, the whiskey bottle in her hand. The alcohol must have been affecting him worse then he had thought.

The woman looked at him, smiling. She was wearing a slender black dress that left very little to the imagination. She leaned over, trying to give him a good very of her chest. "Hey there, stud. You're quiet the handsome boy, y' know that?" she took a swig of the whisky. "You doin' anything tonight?"

Vincent was thoroughly disgusted. It wasn't often strangers approached him, to be honest most avoided him, but it seemed whenever it did they did there was something wrong with them. He shook his head. "No, and I would appreciate it if you left me alone, miss." At least he was being polite.

The woman frowned, obviously not used to being rejected. She took another drink. "You're too uptight, buddy." She pushed the bottle over to him. "Drink up, fella. This'll loosen ya up plenty."

Vincent stared distastefully at the lip of the bottle, which was smudged with the woman's lipstick. What a waste. Before he could reject it though, he was knocked off of his stool and onto his side. A heavy weight was on him and something was squeezing him. He looked and only saw blond hair.

"Long time no see, Vince!" a gruff voice cried. The person who was hugging him looked up, revealing dark blue eyes under a pair of goggles. "I came here ta see Tifa and Cloud but didn't know you'd be here! How ya been, buddy?"

Vincent sighed. Great, first a drunken whore and now a drunken Cid. And from the way he was hugging him, an affectionate drunken Cid. Vincent somehow managed to sit up with Cid still attached to him. "Hello, Captain, good to see you."

"Aww, you don't gotta call me 'Captain', ya dirty bastard!" Cid said finally let him go. He looked over at the woman, who was staring in surprise. He frowned. "Whatcha lookin' at, ya bitch? Ain't ya ever seen two men huggin' before?" he wrapped an arm around Vincent, who'd been attempting to stand. "There ain't nothin' wrong with huggin' yer buddy!"

Vincent shook his head. "Captain, you shouldn't drink if you can't handle it." He stood and helped the drunken man up. "And I don't appreciate being tackled out of nowhere."

If Vincent wasn't mistaken, Cid started pouting. "Yer such a tight ass, Vince." Then he turned as Tifa approached. "Tifa! There ya are! How are ya?!"

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Now, Cid, have you been drinking in another bar? I'm hurt." She put her hands on her hips. "Now what's the occasion, Cid? It's not often that I see Vincent, let alone you. Things okay back at Rocket Town?"

Cid nodded, a goofy grin on his face. "I came here to take a break from work. Shera's gettin' so damn annoying I had to take some time off. Figured I'd come see ya and Spikey." He slapped Vincent on the back. "I never thought I'd get to see Vince here. This is great!"

Vincent winced. He wasn't sure if he liked this Cid. Then again the man was always…off. He shrugged away from the man. "Captain, pl—"

"Stop callin' me 'Captain', ya damned S.O.B.!" Cid shouted. He grabbed Vincent's shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "M' name is Cid, you mother fucker! Say it! Say my name is Cid!"

Vincent was slightly afraid, though he did his best not to show it. "Your name is Cid…"

Cid let him go, nodding in self-satisfaction and crossing his arms. "Yer damn right it is."

Tifa laughed. "Well, it's good to see you two getting along so well." She looked over at the clock. "And I have to close up the bar. Do you guys need a place to stay? We could make room for you."

Vincent shook his head. "No, I have a hotel room."

Cid frowned and scratched his head. "I don't have a place but I don't wanna take up your space. I know yer pretty packed…" he sighed. "I'll try to get a hotel or somethin'."

"You can stay in my room." Vincent said before his thoughts caught up. His cheeks pinkened slightly for a second. "That is, if you want to. It would save you gil." He briefly thought about the fact he only had one bed.

Cid's face brightened and he immediately wrapped an arm around Vincent's shoulders. "Thanks a lot, buddy. Yer a real pal!" he laughed and grinned that goofy grin of his. He waved at Tifa. "We'll see you tomorrow, 'kay, Tifa? Make sure you have plenty of booze ready for when we get here, alright? Alright!" he hooked an arm around Vincent's and dragged him out. "Lead the way, Vince!"

Vincent sighed yet again. It was going to be a long night.

**EL BORDERO!!!**

Cid plopped down on Vincent's bed, stretching out. He let out a content sigh. "This is great! You sure got nice taste, Vince." He grinned up at Vincent. "Thanks for lettin' me stay here, Vince. You're a great pal."

Vincent nodded and started to unlatch his claw. "I hope you don't mind that there's only one bed. I wasn't really thinking…"

"That's a first, ain't it?" Cid joked, rolling over and sitting up. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "You don't mind, do ya?" when Vincent shook his head he lit it up, taking a drag. He exhaled slowly. "Ah, nice…this is the life, man. Ain't nothin' better than a good cigarette."

Vincent smiled slightly and put his claw on the small dresser. He flexed his fingers a few times, them tingling at the sensation. He bent down to start undoing his shoes. Then he noticed that Cid was staring at his right hand. "Something wrong?"

Cid shook his head, taking another drag of his ignored cigarette. "Just…didn't know you had a hand under there, you know? It's kinda a shock." Vincent looked at his hand somewhat sadly. Cid started to panic. "I don't mean to sound bad or anything! It's just, well, I've known ya for a while and I never…well, you know what I mean, right?"

Vincent nodded setting his shoes by the dresser. "It's fine, Cid. I understand." He undid his cloak and went over to hang it in the small closet. He looked back at Cid. The man was lighting up another cigarette. "Do you need anything?" he wouldn't want to be a bad host.

Cid pulled off his gloves and started to untie his boots. "Don't you worry 'bout me, I can handle myself." He said around his cigarette.

Vincent nodded and, after a great a deal of thought, removed his pants. He was wearing boxers so he figured it was okay. Besides, if Cid was uncomfortable he'd just say so. He removed his headband and shook his hair loose. He walked over to the bed. Cid promptly scooted over to give him room and he sat down, yawning slightly.

After the bedside lamp was shut off, both men climbed under the covers. Cid sighed happily, burying his face in a pillow. It was comfier than his usual bed, which he was sure was made of stone. He soon started to drift asleep.

About ten minutes later Cid felt the bed shift. He ignored it, figuring Vincent was just rolling over. He was surprised though when he felt something warm pressing up against him. He opened his eyes and saw that Vincent was a good measure closer. His face was buried in Cid's arm. Cid guessed from his breathing that the man was asleep. He cracked a small smile. Vincent was cuddly in his sleep? He'd never think him to be so…cute.

Vincent let out a quiet whimper and buried his face deeper in Cid's arm. His muscles were twitching and he'd started to sweat. He gripped the bed sheet tightly. Another whimper escaped him followed by a pained groan. He suddenly tossed his head to the side, letting out a small scream. Immediately Cid sat up and shook Vincent's shoulder. When he didn't wake up Cid slapped him lightly. Vincent just continued to thrash.

Truly concerned now, Cid picked Vincent up, planning on taking him to the bathroom and splashing some water on his face. But then Vincent seemed to calm down, relaxing in Cid's arms. He snuggled his face into his chest, letting out a deep breath.

Cid sighed, relieved. He sat back down, Vincent in his lap. He started to run his hand through Vincent's hair to calm him even more. There was no doubt that Cid loved the scenario. He knew he was gay, had known for quiet some time, and he knew he had feelings for Vincent. He was the main reason he was even in Midgar. When he'd phoned Vincent's house in Kalm and received no answer he knew that he'd be here. The man never really went anywhere else, except for the occasional trip to see Yuffie in Wutai or Cid in Rocket Town. It was easy to keep track of him.

Cid sat there for a long time, hoping the moment would never end. But of course it did. Vincent looked up at him sleepily. His eyes widened when he assessed the situation. 1- He was in Cid's arms. 2- Cid was running his hands through his hair. And 3- he was extremely comfortable. Nonetheless he pushed away and stood.

"What's going on, Cid?" Vincent asked even as he kept himself completely calm.

Cid sighed and reached for a cigarette. "You were havin' a nightmare, I couldn't wake ya, and when I picked you up to take you to the bathroom you calmed down. I didn't want you to start freakin' again so I didn't put you down." He took a long drag.

Vincent nodded slowly. He sat back down next to Cid. A long silence ensued before he spoke up. "Thank you…" his voice was low and Cid barely heard him.

"Anytime." Cid looked over at him. He smiled. "You blushin', Vince?"

Vincent lowered his head even more, hoping his hair would hide his face. To be honest he'd never been so embarrassed. Or confused. He was pretty sure Cid was hitting on him. He was also sure that he liked the way Cid had been holding him. And he was also sure that Cid was stroking his leg. Wait, what?

Cid grinned and leaned over. "Yer cute when ya blush, Vinny." He brushed the hair out of the way so he could see his face more clearly. He knew he was pushing his luck and half-expected to be shoved away at any moment. "Tell me, Vinny, what are you thinking about?"

Vincent's face got redder. "N-nothing in particul_ar_." His voice cracked as Cid's hand went up higher. "Cid, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" he caressed Vincent's cheek with his free hand. "I'm tryin' to keep you awake. Wouldn't want ya to have more nightmares."

Vincent subconsciously leaned into the hand. He didn't notice Cid's fingers slip up to his stomach until they went under his shirt. "C-Cid!" he nearly squeaked.

Cid smirked and pushed him back, climbing on top of him. "Just tell me to stop." He said, slipping his hand further up. He was getting pretty excited and was slightly worried this was all just some wonderful dream. He leaned his head down and kissed at Vincent's silky throat.

Vincent let out a soft groan, arching his back into the touches. He moved as Cid guided him, letting his shirt be removed. When the movements stopped he opened his previously closed eye. Cid was staring at him intently. "Is…something wrong?"

Cid smiled and kissed his nose. "Yer so damn beautiful, Vince."

Vincent blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

Cid grinned.

**The End**

Kainichi: -squeals in pure delight- Valenwind, go! I love it so…It's a strange pairing, yes, but there's no doubt that Cid and Vinny care about each other. I'm just pushin' it a bit…oh well, they're sexy and that's all there is to it.

Cid: Damn right, I'm sexy, ya little wench.

Kainichi: -hearts in eyes- I love you, Cidy!!

Vincent: One wonders how Cloud deals with her all the time…

Kainichi: -hearts float in air- I love you too, Vinny!!

Cid: Cloud truly is one tough S.O.B…

Vincent: Indeed.


End file.
